The Cleverness Of Countess Cora
by TheCountessAndTheEnglishLord
Summary: 1924. Cora goes missing, but it turns out to be a fun suprise for Robert when he discovers her.


_I'm so sorry for not posting for so long, I've had soo much on, but I have not gone for good, don't worry! Enjoy this._

For the first time in a long time, Robert finds himself searching for his wife. It is not usual for her to do a disappearing act – it is usually Edith who pulls off that sort of trick – therefore it flummoxes him when he does not find her in her usual places. After consulting with Carson, he knows that she indefinitely has no engagements; he would have accompanied her if she did. Infact, it is not only him, but the servants also have not spied her ladyship for several hours.

"Cora?" He peers into his dressing room, an odd favourite hiding place of hers – she shares with him the odd belief that often the best places to hide are the ones so obvious, no-one bothers to check them. But she is not there, just the gentle flutter of the curtains blowing through the open window that airs the often muggy room. He spins on the spot and troops along the corridor. So distracted in his bewilderment, he almost collides headlong with Tom, who is coming along from the opposite direction, his head bent over a selection of papers regarding the estate. "Oh!" Tom smiles and chuckles amusedly when he sees Robert's face. "You look rather confused."

"I am. I'm trying to find Cora."

"Oh, she's –" He cuts himself off by placing a hand over his mouth. There is a twinkle and a smile in his eye and this slightly irritates Robert. "She's what?"

"She's – no, I promised not to say."

"Tom? Where is she?"

Finally, the young man relents, slightly reluctantly, to Robert's relief. "She's on the lawn."

"On the lawn? I looked there only five minutes ago."

"You didn't look hard enough, then." Tom laughs outright then, unable to contain his mirth any longer. "Try looking more to the left, Robert."

And he goes down the stairs, shaking his head and still chuckling at the bemused look on Robert's face. After a moment, Robert follows, but makes his way to the door instead of the library where Tom has headed. As he walks out the door he looks to his left, as his son-in-law advised him to, attempting to hold back the overwhelming feeling of agitation that is threatening to engulf him. Then he stops. A small gazebo was delivered to the house at the beginning of spring for summertime use, and right now, it is not empty. In all honesty, Robert had forgotten all about it, but he cannot deny the extremely tantalising effect it has on him now, due to the fact his wife lies languidly spread-eagled across the back bench; easily seen as a result of the large doorframe; and beckoning him beguilingly. As he makes his way across the grass, a smile slowly spreading across his countenance, he cannot help but think that with each step he takes the gazebo seems further away each time. He is finally convinced of his delusion, most likely due to the stifling heat, when he stops at the gazebo's initial spot, only to see it at least fifteen metres back away from him.

"Cora? What's going on?"

She laughs, a thrillingly enchanting giggle, and pushes against the ground with her bare foot. To his amazement, the gazebo glides effortlessly across the grass, as if rolling on wheels.

"What – "

He starts to run towards it; his pace increasing as he realises how much closer he is getting to his wife. She giggles again and puts her foot on the ground again to push away. But just as she does, he catches her up and grabs the edge if the summer house, pulling it with astonishing ease towards him. She locks his gaze as he swings the doorless side round to meet him and opens her mouth, emitting that lovely pleasant sound.

"How on earth..."

" I had to contact quite a few people. It's called a floating gazebo. I had it specially made for you." H blushes and smiles at this. "It's as light as a feather and it has these on the bottom."

She hops out and tilts it up. Fixed to the underside of the house are two, shining strips, looking curiously like metal. On enquiring about this, she shakes her head. "No, it's something else, a new fad. Can't remember for the life of me. But it's really more of a vehicle than a seat."

"You don't say."

She starts to laugh again. "Your face when you looked for me in the gardens! You looked so upset...I haven't upset you, have I?"

His grin is a mile wide. "Upset? It's the loveliest and best of presents I've ever received in so long!" He pulls her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But you know what made the present even more special?"

"What?"

"My wife was inside it."

Their lips meet in a gentle embrace, warm and inviting, their hands finding each other's and clasping, their fingers intertwining. Suddenly Cora pulls away.

"What is it?"

They turn around. The summerhouse has gone – she hadn't put the brake on. Then Robert sees it, disappearing beneath the trees at the bottom of the lawn, like a child playing hide and seek. He points dramatically.

"Catch that floating gazebo!"


End file.
